Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(3y+6)-3(-4-y)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{3y+6}{)} - 3(-4-y) $ $ {6y+12} - 3(-4-y) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6y+12 {-3(}\gray{-4-y}{)} $ $ 6y+12 + {12+3y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6y + 3y} + {12 + 12}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {9y} + {12 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9y} + {24}$ The simplified expression is $9y+24$